Playful Times
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: What the heck? Kagome's been turned into a child! And with no memories of the Inu gang! Looks like Inuyasha's gonna have to babysit a now tiny Kagome. Please give it a chance and read and review! .


Note: I'm digging myself in deeper with adding another story lol. Oh well. This one has been in my computer for a while and I never seemed to just post it for fear it would be rejected. But now I don't worry cause I think it is cute and I know you all will too. I didn't decide to try and make it written better like how I wrote "Finding You Again" because I felt written any other way would take away the comedy of the fanfic. So left it alone. I hope you all enjoy it!

Playful Times

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.

--

The sun beat down on Inuyasha and his friends, making it the hottest day they had ever encountered. Kagome had protested about the heat, saying it was much to hot to continue walking and a good rest was in order. Sango, Shippou, and especially Miroku with his black robes seconded that. Inuyasha barked at their whining but a puppy dog face from Kagome had caused him to blush and agree. They took to the shade and Kagome made to get a drink from her water bottle (which she had intelligently brought for her and her friends) but found it empty from drinking during the hours they had walked under the hot sun.

Collecting any other empty bottle, she offered to go and refill them while they rested. Inuyasha made no protest against it as he was resting up in a tree with his hands behind his head. The only thing he said to her was where she would find the stream according to the sounds of the running water his ears heard.

Following the direction Inuyasha had pointed her in, she located the stream with great ease. Uncapping one bottle, she dunked it into the soft flowing water and waited as it collected.

_Why did it have to be so hot today?_ Kagome complained in her mind. She capped the filled bottle and went along with filling up the second. _I'm glad we at least didn't have to fight with any demon today. Just imagine how tired Miroku-sama would be! Maybe even Inuyasha with his heavy kimono._

Just as she was filling the last bottle, Kagome felt a strange sense of weariness come over her. Her eyes became droopy and she was having the exact same feeling one gets when it's snowing outside and they're all nice and toasty in their warm bed. _Maybe it's heat stroke…?_ She sluggishly brought a hand up to her forehead to feel if it was hot. Feeling only warm skin in contact with warm skin, Kagome came to the conclusion that her deduction was wrong. Her mind was too hazy to process anything else coherent.

Giving into the exhaustion that overpowered her, something she thought to be caused by walking so much in the hot sun, Kagome lay down on the cool grass and allowed herself to drift off into slumber.

As Kagome slept soundly, the bushes behind her rustled and in only seconds a tiny little creature walked out, an extremely large grin on its tiny little face. He looked like a cross between a Christmas elf and a child youkai. He was wearing a kimono almost similar to Shippou's, only without the fur and of the color green to match the leaves and plants for camouflage. His hair was a deeper green, shaggy and unkempt, and his skin was tanned and dark causing him to have the appearance of a tiny tree.

"Finally, she's asleep," his child-like voice rang out quietly since he didn't want to warn anyone who knew her that she was here. He had planned this all too well and had gone looking at her companions before working on her. It had been such a long time since he was allowed some fun. He wasn't going to waste it.

Reaching for one of the leather pouches that was tied at his waist, he took out a tiny pinch of his magic and then sprinkled it all over her, making sure to get her entire body or else the spell wouldn't work.

Once his work was done he ran towards and tree and climbed up into it, wanting to have a good seat for the spectacle that was going to take place.

--

Sango looked into the woods apprehensively as she sat down in the shade with her back to the tree she had been leaning on. She was worried. Kagome had gone for the water an hour ago and still wasn't back. She knew, according to Inuyasha's directions, that the stream wasn't that far away and it should have taken her about 40 minutes at most before she would show up among the bushes.

Miroku noted Sango's worry since he too was worried for his friend. Nonetheless he tried his best to comfort the poor girl. "I'm sure Kagome-sama is all right Sango."

Sango looked off in his direction from where he sat under his own tree a little ways away from her (courtesy of her boomerang). "But if she was all right then why is it taking her so long to come back?"

Miroku waved that question off with a sense of reassurance. "I'm sure she just wanted to stay a bit longer and submerge her feet in the coolness of the water." He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

A vein popped itself on Sango's forehead as she knew what perverted thoughts were running through his head involving Kagome to do more than simply "submerge her feet." She made a motion to grab for her boomerang but stopped herself when she heard the sound of crying, or more like the wailing of a small village child. Rather than use the boomerang to bash the priest's head in, she ran with it towards the sound of the crying.

Miroku and Shippou followed, clearly curious as to what was going on while Inuyasha stayed behind, not even giving any indication that he was going to move from his comfortable spot.

Once Sango reached where she heard the crying coming from, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the large boomerang in shock. The crying stopped immediately when Sango appeared, followed by Miroku and Shippou who also stopped when they saw what Sango did.

There on the ground was a miniature Kagome, tears in her eyes and her school uniform around her, covering her body up. She looked no older than 5 or 6.

The fear that was once in her eyes vanished completely upon seeing people in the lonely forest. A bright smile lit her features as she ran forward, tripping only once on the clothes much too large for her small form but quickly picking herself up again. "Hi!" she chirped when she reached them. "My name's Kagome! What's yours?"

Miroku looked off towards Sango and she looked back at him, both of them clearly not understanding the situation at all. Here was Kagome, only miniature and with no memory of them whatsoever. They had no idea how this could have happened. Turning back towards the little girl, Sango knelt down on the floor and gave a brave smile. "My name is Sango, that monk is Miroku-sama, and the little kitsune on his shoulder is Shippou."

Little Kagome looked up at the extremely frightened kitsune and gave a tiny squeal of delight, her eyes shining like stars. "_Kawaii desu_ (How cute)!!!" She made a motion to grab Shippou but he ducked out of way with a squeak and went to hide in Sango's hair. He knew that in her state, Kagome wouldn't have actually been able to catch him, but he was still frightened to see his surrogate mother almost as small as him.

Curious eyes looked up to him and Sango could see the hurt hidden behind the confusion. Sango kept smiling bravely at the tiny child that was once her best friend. "How about we take you back with us so you can meet Inuyasha? Maybe he can help you find your way home."

Confusion transformed into deep sadness as little Kagome shook her head sharply. "N-No! I don't want to go home! No!" She started jumping up and down as if told she couldn't have the doll she wanted.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango soothed as best she could. "Kagome-chan, _daijoubu_! We won't make you go home if you don't want to! We just thought you wanted to go home."

Again little Kagome shook her head. "I don't wanna." She ran forward and grabbed the bottom of Sango's kimono, tugging it as if asking to be picked up. "I want to stay with you guys." Then in order to show that she really _did_ want to be picked up, she held her arms upwards towards Sango, a look of complete plea etched on her innocent face.

Sango smiled softly and reassuringly towards her. She bent down and scooped Kagome in her arms, making sure that her large clothes didn't slip off. She decided to make a note to get her a child's kimono until they could figure out how to turn her back to normal. "It's all right with us and I'm sure it'll be okay with Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled brightly, a smile they all saw in her when she had been in her normal form. It was the smile of genuine happiness and gratitude. She snuggled into Sango, wrapping her tiny arms around Sango's neck, and was soon asleep faster than Shippou ever could.

Miroku approached Sango cautiously, not wanting to arouse the tiny child. He looked at little Kagome with inquisitiveness and frowned thoughtfully. Shippou had come out from behind Sango's hair and looked down into the sleeping face of tiny Kagome. "What could have happened to Kagome?" Shippou inquired.

Sango shook her head. "I don't know, but I wish I did."

"Perhaps we should take her with Inuyasha and tell him of what happened. From there we can take her with Kaede-sama," Miroku offered, still frowning at the slumbering Kagome.

Sango agreed and, trying to be as quiet as possible, made their way back towards Inuyasha and the camp.

--

Inuyasha cocked one eye open and peered towards the direction everyone had gone when he heard and smelled his friends all back (even Kagome's scent was among theirs, although there was something funny about it). Both eyes opened and then widened into the shape of disks when he saw the small child nestled in Sango's arms.

_That kid smells a lot like Kagome…_ "_Oi_!" he called out towards the party walking towards Kagome's sleeping bag and laying the child on top of it.

"SHHHH!!!" Sango hissed as loud as she could without waking little Kagome. When Kagome made no movement of wake, she picked herself up and glared up at the hanyou glaring back at her. "Can't you ever learn to whisper?!"

Inuyasha snorted and dropped gracefully to the ground. He crouched down on all fours and peered into the sleeping child's face. His eyes widened when he recognized her. "_Nani o?!?!?!_ (What?!?!?!) Is that…???" He closed his mouth and frowned much in the fashion Miroku had done.

"Yes," Miroku piped up as quietly as possible. He was standing to Sango's right and still gazing upon the sleeping face in deep thought. "That is Kagome-sama. Yet I cannot begin to comprehend what has happened to her."

Inuyasha stood up and glared at Miroku. He clenched his hands in order to calm himself from springing at Miroku. It wouldn't do any good. Besides, it wasn't Miroku's fault. _If anything it's my fault._ He gazed self-reproachingly at little Kagome. _I shouldn't have let you go alone to the spring. Then this wouldn't have happened._

Sango was able to see the guilt in Inuyasha's posture and eyes but made no attempt to bring it out into the open. "Anyways Inuyasha, I think we should take her to Kaede-sama and see if she can figure out what's wrong with her."

Glaring eyes turned to her and the owner of the said eyes growled deep in his throat. "We fucking know what's wrong with her! She's been shrunk down to a tiny form! What we need is how we can get her back to normal!"

Sango once again shushed him into silence and looked off towards the slumbering girl. Little Kagome closed her eyes tightly and shifted a bit, but did not awaken. Sango released the breath she had been holding and glared at Inuyasha. "I told you to be quiet!" she hissed. "She's asleep."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from everyone. "As soon as she wakes up we take her to Kaede's and find out how to turn her back to normal. We need to continue the search for the jewel shards and get more information on Naraku."

Before Sango could explode at him as best she could without waking Kagome about how selfish he was being, Miroku offered his own two cents. "I agree. The faster she's turned back to normal, the faster we can continue our journey."

Even Shippou brought in his own opinion. "Yeah! I don't like seeing Kagome like this. It's sort of scary."

It calmed Sango somewhat to hear the concern Shippou had for Kagome. _Except Inuyasha and Houshi-sama_ she thought darkly, glaring at the monk before glaring at the _hanyou_ who went back to looking at Kagome. Her eyes softened and she took back her evil thoughts about him when he was looking at Kagome with those guilty eyes of his, as if her current state was _completely_ his fault.

Despite the front he showed, she knew he cared about Kagome and would do all in his power to return her to normal NOT because of the jewel shards or Naraku, but because he simply cared about her. It warmed her heart to think that.

--

A few trees away and hiding his scent from the _hanyou_ and _youkai_ pup, the small _youkai_ who had done said deed to Kagome giggled as quietly as possible as he watched the scene in front of him. The discovery the little girl's friend had made was humorous but he had completely loved the way the _hanyou_ had exploded and the older girl had fought him into silence. It took a lot of will power not to break out laughing or else he would have risked being found.

No, he wanted to keep this up as long as possible and watch the fun unfold.

--

Only about an hour or so later, tiny Kagome began to stir and yawn and those watching her, which was perhaps everyone, became even more alert than they had been. It was a lucky thing that no _youkai_ had attacked them while Kagome had been asleep.

Rising up from her prone position on the sleeping bag, Kagome blinked bleary eyes around as she tried to remember where she was and what had happened. Standing up, the clothes barely covering her tiny frame, Kagome looked around fearfully as if not even noticing those staring at her. "_Otou-san_?" she called out, her voice sounding as hazy as her eyes looked. She took a few steps forward before she stopped and stood. Everyone was watching with an increasingly amount of interest as Kagome shook her head and looked around for the woman she had seen yesterday.

Her face broke out into a smile and she ran over to Sango and hugged her. "Hi Sango-chan!!" she yelled out gleefully like a daughter would a mother when seeing her for the first time in the morning.

Sango smiled down at Kagome, feeling something tug at her heart. For a small fraction of a minute, Sango knew what it truly felt like to be a mother and hoped that one day she would be blessed with such a joy as to having her own child.

Standing up, Sango held Kagome in her arms and turned to face her towards Inuyasha who had been watching the exchange with slight envy. Perhaps Inuyasha was jealous that Kagome ran to Sango rather than him. "Kagome-chan," Sango cooed, "that is Inuyasha, the one I was telling you about."

Tiny Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who stared back, both lost in their own little world. Kagome felt that she knew him somehow and that she could trust him with all her heart. And if that were true then she had nothing to fear from the large puppy. Kagome indicated for Sango to put her down, which Sango did, setting her down gently and tying the weird kimono Kagome always wore so that it wouldn't slip down. Once done, Kagome walked curiously over to Inuyasha slowly, but without fear. It relieved Inuyasha to know that she wasn't scared of him.

A smile brighter than the sun broke out on Kagome's face and she ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him as well, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen and his body to stiffen. No child had ever hugged him before and this child being Kagome made it even stranger. "Hi Inu-chan! My name's Kagome!" She pulled away and stared up towards the ears she had noticed before, reaching out and stroking one. A sound rumbled in Inuyasha's chest, one that Kagome had heard from a dog she had petted back home and it made her giggle. "You're funny Inu-chan!"

Once realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha growled and scooped Kagome in his arms, holding her protectively towards him. Kagome had been unaffected by the growl. He sensed that no matter what he did, Kagome wouldn't be afraid of him (unless he turned into his _youkai_ form and attacked her, which he made sure to promise not to happen). "Now that she's awake we can go."

Everyone nodded and began to gather their things, Inuyasha going over and getting Kagome's huge backpack and stuffing her sleeping bag inside it. This gave Kagome the opportunity to ask questions. "How come your name's Inuyasha?"

"Cause my mom called me that when I was born," Inuyasha replied, slinging the backpack around his arm while holding Kagome in the other.

"How did you get those ears?"

"I was born with them."

"How come your hair's so long?"

"Cause I never cut it."

"How come?"

"Because I like it long."

"How come?"

"Because….just because…"

"How come?"

Inuyasha growled and stared fiercely at her. "Just because, okay wench?!"

Kagome didn't even shrink away from him then, just kept smiling. It shocked Inuyasha somewhat but made him feel happy that Kagome still was happy to be around him. "Okay!" she replied brightly, snuggling into him. She felt safe in his arms.

"Okay Inuyasha," Miroku called from where he stood off to the left of him, "we're ready."

Inuyasha nodded and began to walk away from their old camp, all of them heading towards Kaede's hut.

--

Eyes unflinching, Kaede stared at the small child with as much puzzlement as everyone else had. Of course it didn't help matters that the said child was running around the hut looking at everything and asking questions about whatever she found.

"What's in this jar?"

"Medicinal herbs, child," Kaede replied patiently.

"And this one?"

"More herbs."

"How come you have so many?"

"Because I am the healer of the village. I help those that get sick."

Kagome's eyes brightened and she went over to sit next to Kaede, trying to imitate the way the old woman was sitting. "Wow! You're like a doctor! I don't really like doctors but mama says that they're there to help you get better when you get sick. Like one time, I went to the doctor and mama told me it was because they were going to give me something so I wouldn't get sick and the doctor came in and he poked me with something that hurt for a little while but I was a big girl and didn't cry. Mama was very proud of me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes yet was smiling inwardly. She sure did talk a lot.

Kaede smiled at tiny Kagome before turning towards everyone. "I think I know what's wrong with her."

Everyone, except Kagome who went back to looking although not touching, looked at Kaede and waited.

Kaede took a sip of her tea before explaining. "I've heard from someone that there is a race of very mischievous _youkai_ that like to pull pranks on people just to be entertained by the results. No other _youkai_ could really have the power to turn Kagome into such a small child."

"But what about how she doesn't remember us?" Miroku inquired from his usual spot against the wall of the hut.

"Well, it had happened to the friend of the one who discussed it with me and he said that his friend did not remember him and acted as if he were child all over again. The two had grown up together so they remember their childhood and how they had acted. Perhaps Kagome is in the same state. Not only has her body gone back in time, but her mind as well. She is once again around 5 years old so everything that happened to her at that age and everything she was feeling and thinking she is feeling and thinking again."

Everyone absorbed this for a little while, looking off at Kagome who was looking at a very strange colored jar and putting it up to her face for close inspection, twisting it around as she did so. Inuyasha looked back at Kaede with a completely passive face. "How do we turn her back to normal _baba_?"

Kaede set the now empty cup next to her. "Well, the only way to remedy this is to find the one who placed the spell on Kagome. Of course that is not an easy task because they have so many little potions that include one for hiding their scents from _youkai_. The only thing to do is wait for the _youkai_ to bore with seeing Kagome little and turn her back to normal before finding someone else to bother and trick."

Inuyasha stood up at this, complete rage coursing through him. "So there's nothing WE can do?!" he roared, loathing that he couldn't do anything and instead had to wait. He was not a very patient person.

Kaede seemed unfazed by Inuyasha's temper as she had experienced it for far too long. "I'm afraid so Inuyasha."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha screamed, making Kagome jump in fear and look towards him. "I'm going to go look for that damn _youkai_ and make him turn her back to normal!"

"Inu-chan?" Little Kagome walked over to him before he had even taken one step. She was looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Are you leaving?" She shut her eyes tightly and balled her hands into little fists. "I don't want you to go!"

Inuyasha looked down at the small child that was once his best friend and it made him freeze on the spot. He scooped Kagome up into his arms and tried his best to calm her down. He wasn't really very good at this but he had seen Kagome do it with Shippou so many times. "I…It's all right Kagome. I'll be back soon."

Kagome shook her head feverously and hugged him tight, hoping that would keep him with her. "Don't go! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his heart when out to her. "But Kagome, Sango and Miroku are here to take care of you. I promise I'll be back."

"No! No! No!" she was whining again in the same fashion Sango had seen when she had suggested to the smile child that Inuyasha could take her home. "I wanna be with Inu-chan always!"

Seeing that the small child wasn't going to let him go, and knowing he couldn't very well take her with him for fear of putting her life in danger, Inuyasha sighed and went back to sitting on the floor. Everyone was watching the touching scene and Sango sighed at how cute it looked.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely before muttering a "Feh!" and looking away. Kagome simply smiled at him and snuggled into him, this time not wanting to explore the house for fear that he would take the opportunity to leave her.

An idea popped into Sango's mind then and she snapped her fingers, everyone looked at her. "I just realized! If Kagome-chan was turned back into a child, does that mean that the _Shikon no Tama_ is in her again and that Kikyou is no longer walking the earth?"

Inuyasha didn't even say anything as he felt around for the strong that held the little pouch with the jewel shards. Finding it, he brought out the pouch and opened it, peering inside. "The jewel shards are still here."

"Perhaps Kagome-sama was turned into a child mentally and physically not necessarily turned back the clocks of time themselves," Miroku offered calmly.

"I agree," Kaede also offered. "The tricks those mischievous _youkai_ play can't turn back time but can still make someone look and act as if time had gone back."

Everyone, except Kagome, looked over at Inuyasha, trying to find a hint of disappointment. "WHAT?!" he growled out.

"Well," Sango began, looking away from his heated gaze, "we thought you would be disappointed in finding out that we couldn't have the jewel so easily."

"Sango," Inuyasha growled out, tightening his hold on the small child in his arms, "you're a dumbass!" She looked at Inuyasha sharply and was about to retort when he continued. "Do you actually think I would intentionally hurt Kagome just to get the jewel, if it had even been in there?"

Sango closed her mouth and looked away guiltily. She had to admit that she was a bit surprised yet knew in her heart from before she had even suggested it that it was true.

Kagome was bouncing up and down in Inuyasha's arms, smiling brightly. "_Wai_ Inu-chan cares for me!"

Inuyasha blushed but didn't deny it, much to the enjoyment of everyone else.

Miroku looked off at Inuyasha. "I guess this means that our search for jewel shards will have to wait."

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled. "You're a dumbass too Miroku! It just means that I'll take care of Kagome while you and Sango go to neighboring villages to get information. Come back though when you get too far away and don't fight too many demons cause some of them could have jewel shards."

Blinking at Inuyasha, Miroku realized how Inuyasha had suddenly taken control of the situation. Usually he did things and then asked questions later. "Well, all right then." _Because then it means that I can spend time with Sango._

Sango seemed to be against it as she rose from her spot on the floor and rounded on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You can't just suddenly give orders and expect for us to follow them!"

Inuyasha looked calmly back at her. "I think I just did. Besides, do you want Naraku to get away and get more jewels shards, thus putting your brother in even more danger and mounting up his sins?"

He had struck a cord with that one as Sango double backed as if she had been slapped. "Fine," she ground out and went over to the door. "Let's go right now _Houshi-sama_ and get this over with."

Miroku stood up gladly with a large smile on his now-innocent face. "_Hai!!_" he called out to her, running after her like an obedient little dog.

Once they were gone and out of sight and hearing range (which had to be pretty far because even from far away Sango's "_HENTAI!!!_" and the sound of a slap could be heard) Kagome looked at the little _kitsune_ who had been left behind and was looking at Kagome not as fearfully as before. "Wanna go play _kitsune_-_chan_?"

Shippou simply looked at Kagome for a little while, as if thinking something over before his face burst out into a large smile. "Okay!" he nodded. "I'm friends with some of kids here so I'll show them to you and we can all play!"

"_Wai Wai!!_" Kagome jumped up from Inuyasha's arms, dancing around the room and running towards Shippou. "Let's go right now and play!"

"Hold it!" a voice of authority suddenly stepped in and they both stopped, looking over at a miffed _hanyou_. "Kagome, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go out and play when there are so many _youkai_ out that can get you."

Kagome had heard this argument before from her mother who had said "Kagome-chan, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to out and play without adult supervision. There are many bad people out there that can get you." She smiled. "Then why doesn't Inu-chan come play with us?"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged out and he shook his head. "I don't play children's games."

Kagome decided to use her next tactic. She stuck her bottom lip out and watered her eyes as best she could. "_Onegai _Inu-chan?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear him. She was as manipulative as a child as she was as a teenager. "How about this? I'll go watch as you play so that nothing happens to you."

Shaking her head, Kagome once again jumped up and down with glee, grabbing Inuyasha and Shippou's hands and dragging them outside.

Kaede was left alone to smile at how cute it all looked. Perhaps with Kagome as a child, Inuyasha would come to realize what was in his heart and had been in his heart from the very start.

--

"Inu-chan!" Kagome bellowed out as loud as she could from somewhere in the forest. "Inu-chan!! _Tasukete_!"

Inuyasha had gone into the forest during the first scream and sniffed around the air, looking for Kagome's scent. Kagome had gone into the forest a little before, saying they were going to play hide and seek. Inuyasha had sat down against a tree inside the forest and could hear many "I found (so and so)!" coming from the children.

Kagome's scent led him towards a tree with a few vines and he stopped, staring in horror as Kagome hung upside down from the tree, her arms crossed over her chest in anger. "They cheated Inu-chan! They set this trap on me!"

Inuyasha growled and walked over to Kagome, leaping once into the air to swipe the vines free from Kagome's legs before landing on the ground gracefully and catching her. "Kagome, don't yell like that again unless you're in trouble," he scolded angrily through clenched teeth.

She looked up pleadingly towards Inuyasha and did her trademark pout. "But I WAS in trouble Inu-chan! They could see me if they came and make me be the one who would have to go look for everyone!"

Inuyasha simply sighed at this as a kid popped out from a bush and yelled out "I found you Kagome!"

She ran over to him with her hands on her hips. "Nu-uh!! You didn't play fair! Mama says that it isn't nice to not play fair!"

The kid met her glare with one of his own. "You calling me a cheater?"

"Yeah! I am!"

"Why you…!!"

The boy lunged at Kagome but she was quicker and moved out of the way before she landed on him (after he landed on the floor), tackling him and beginning to wrestle with him. Inuyasha was seriously thinking over if Kagome had always been this violent, even as a small child. Girls weren't supposed to behave this way. They were supposed to be proper and learn to cook. Yet Kagome was a strong as any boy. She even succeeded in winning the wrestling match as she lay on the boy who was on his stomach, twisting his arm behind his back. When he had suffered enough, Kagome got up. "Did you cheat or will I have to wrestle you again?"

The poor boy was rubbing his arm. "Ok, ok. I cheated ok. You play dirty." He ran off to look for someone else who would be it.

Kagome swiped her hands together, as if cleaning off the dirt, then ran off again but not before a hand pulled her back. "Hey!" Kagome cried out in outrage.

"Kagome," Inuyasha scolded, "that wasn't very nice. You were bigger than him."

Kagome tried to look tough from where she was dangling in the air. "But he cheated!"

"Still."

She glared at him for a while before seeing that she couldn't win. She sighed in defeat. "Ok Inu-chan, I won't do it again."

"Good," Inuyasha nodded, setting her down as watching as she high-tailed it out of there. He shook his head. _It's weird having to discipline Kagome as if I were her father or something._ The thought was so strange in fact that he didn't choose to dwell on it as he went to find yet another spot to sit and watch them play.

--

Miroku sighed as he leaned against a fence under some shade. The day was still hot but the sun was going down finally and the night would be pleasantly cool. It was almost to time to head back to get some much needed rest but he still had to wait for Sango to come back from speaking to the village elder.

Thoughts kept coming back to him then about their current situation as well as Kagome's. _Poor Kagome-sama_ he thought with eyes closed. _If her mind is really when she was five, then does that mean when she goes back to her normal state it'll be as if she knew us from her childhood and is meeting us again?_ He had never really thought about it that way. He had hoped it wouldn't be so. He just wanted her back to normal with all her memories of them.

"_Houshi-sama_," Sango called and Miroku looked off to find her walking over to him. "No one in the village knows where Naraku is. They haven't seen anything."

"Perhaps it is best if we return to rest for the night."

Sango nodded and together they walked back to the village.

--

After a long while of playing, Inuyasha began to smell the weariness in Kagome even before she appeared in front of him. "Kagome!" he called out.

A few moments later she appeared in front of him, trying to be as quiet as possible or else risk being found. "Yes Inu-chan?"

"Go get Shippou and let's go. It's time to go get something to eat before it's time to get some sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Kagome whined.

"Yes you are. Hungry too. I can hear and smell it."

Kagome quickly forgot about the game then, walking up to him in amazement. "You can smell that I'm sleepy and hungry?"

He nodded, unfazed by her praise.

"Wow!" Kagome praised, looking up at him with even more amazement than she previously had. "You're so lucky Inu-chan!"

Inuyasha snorted. _If only she knew how wrong she was…_ "Go on. Go tell Shippou to come so we can go eat. I can smell Kaede making something good."

Kagome nodded brightly, actually admitting that she was indeed hungry and tired. She wanted nothing more than to fill her belly and snuggle next to her Inu-chan as she slept.

Inuyasha watched her go with a smile on his face.

_To be continued…_


End file.
